Too Young For My Love
by Joe-Ice-T-15
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru have been together a while as master and well very young apprentice. But the cold hearted man is finally showing signs of falling in love as he watches her grow over the years. But it seems he can no longer wait. Will he be punished?
1. Coming Of Age

**"Don't look at me, please." Rin said as she was being pulled in close by Sesshomaru. He gave her such cold eyes as he held her.**

**"You made the mistake of telling me you love me. So don't give me that bullshit of you not wanting me to look at you." Sesshomaru said with his usual cold voice. His eyes looked down at her as he pressed her small body against his. "You're heart beats so softly for a girl who claims to be so strong."**

**"Please! Just let me go!" She cried. "This isn't right!"**

**"Oh?" Sesshomaru started off as he tilted his head to the side and looked at her. "And those people saying you're too young for my love is? You love me Rin. It's your fault I'm holding you like this. You shouldn't of confessed what your heart was feeling."**

**Rin gave up struggling and rested her head on his strong chest. As she cried quietly her face was being tickled by the long fluffy scarf Sesshomaru wore. Her tears dripped down the side of her face and onto his shirt.**

**"Stop crying." He demanded. "You're getting my shirt wet with your useless tears. There is no point in crying."**

**Rin had harvest a strong love for Sesshomaru since she was a child. And he cared dearly for her no matter how cold he was. He left everything behind just to make her older.**

**As he held her, both Rin and Sesshomaru had gotten a strong, clear flash back of what happened that one day, the day when she confessed. Rin was only a child, about 9 going on 10.**

**Her soft and innocent eyes looked up at him with a smile. "I love you! Master Sesshomaru!" Rin said with her cute little girl smile. Her eye browse drew forward and was ready for the rejection. But to her surprise, he just smiled and kissed her on the forehead. For the first time, in the whole time she has been with her Master Sesshomaru, she's seen him actually grin.**

**"You're too young for my love." He said simply and left her to play.**

**The tiny Rin felt her heart break before her eyes. He lifted her spirits with a peck on the forehead but ripped her in half with those words. "Too young?" She echoed his word with the sound of hurt in her voice. She may have been very young but she understood the feeling of love. After all Kohaku had broken her heart once before.  
**

**Sesshomaru shook his head as Rin put her hand on her forehead. They tried to stop the memory from taking over their minds at a sensitive moment like this.**

**"Rin..." Sesshomaru said softly and let her go. "Go get some rest and wash up. I don't need to see you with tears in your eyes."**

**Rin nodded and started to walk away. She still sniffled some and glanced back at him. Sesshomaru did not't look at her, he just read his book. Feeling confused. She darted off to her room in the big cabin and locked the door. Rin landed onto her bed and let the pillow drown out her cries.**

**A little while later, Sesshomaru came into her room to look in on her. He would always secretly see if she was alright once she was sleeping. Rin's pale face was no longer red from crying but back to its pale beauty. He sat next to her on the bed and was careful not to wake her. Sesshomaru's cold, yet bright yellow eyes, turned soft and loving. He gently stroked the side of her face. He suddenly picked up on a dream she was having. "Ah so she was thinking the same thing as me from when I held her. She and I are linked after all. But... people still think you're too young for my love. I'm sorry to be so cold Rin." He said some what sadly**

**Rin dreamed on without knowing he was talking to her. Her dream took place of the day after, the day after she confessed her love to Sesshomaru.**

**"Rin... Come here. "Sesshomaru said as he walked with great pride toward her. He looked at her with soft eyes as she played under the tree. He sat under the full bloom tree. **

**Rin came running over to him happily. "Yes Master Sesshomaru?" She asked as she became eye level with him. Since he sat down she could look right into his lovely eyes.**

**"How would you like to be older?" He asked.**

**Rin had the biggest smile shown upon her face and her little eyes became overly large with joy. Her hands clasped together in a hopeful way to show she was praying it wasn't a dream. "Master Sesshomaru! This is so sweet of you! I would love to be older."**

**"Alright, but don't be upset when you find out the oldest I can make you is 16 and you have to grow on your own from there." He replied as she nodded.**

**"Oh Master! I could never be mad at you." She said with her hands still clasped together.**

**Sesshomaru smiled as he was watching and thinking she was so adorable at this moment. He thought of Rin as such a sweet little girl and wondered what kind of women she would grow up to be. He defiantly knew she would be beautiful.**

**"Rin come here and sit in my lap." Sesshomaru stroked her hair lightly and smiled.**

**"How will this work Master?" She asked looking up into his eyes.**

**He gave her no reply as he took out his sword and she looked in fear. Her eyes wide and she was scared that he might kill her. "Trust me." Sesshomaru, whispered in her ear. "I won't hurt you." Her muscle relaxed as he drew his blade across his arms and blood dripped down freely. It stained his white kimono pants. Rin looked at him with rather curious glance. "Drink it." Sesshomaru ordered her in a whisper. Rin hesitated for a moment but put her small lips on his arm and started to suck on the wound. Her mouth filled with blood. She was new to the taste but rather enjoyed it. With one quick gulp it went down. Sesshomaru patted her head and whispered. "Good girl."**

** Will Be Continued Next Chapter...  
**

**Fan fiction by: Joanne Thirlwall  
Original Content by: The Creator(s) Of Inuyasha  
Year Made: 2006  
Last Edited: 2007  
**


	2. Being Over Heard

**Sesshomaru stayed by Rin's bed side as he watched her dream. It didn't take her long to wake up. Her eyes where heavy and she was still tired, but because of her dream she didn't want to remain sleeping.**

**"Finally you're awake." Sesshomaru said and curled her black, silk hair behind her ears.**

**The 16 year old Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru. "Master... Do you remember the day, I drank your blood?" She asked as he nodded. "Well was it your blood or my will that made me grow up? Did you make me drink your blood for a different reason?" She asked rather quietly.**

**"Both." He replied.**

**"Both?" Rin repeated.**

**"Yes both. I made you drink my blood for 2 soul reasons." Sesshomaru said as he placed the tired teenager onto his lap.**

**Rin glanced up at him and didn't bother to refuse being placed into his lap. "What are those reasons?" "Well..." Sesshomaru started off and looked at her with loving eyes. One reason would be obvious. You wanted to grow up quicker so my blood made you 6 years older. And the second reason is because this way we'll be linked as one mind and share thoughts. I can sense what you're thinking. I know how you feel. You have yet to know how I feel because you haven't let me drink your blood."**

**Rin rested her small head onto his chest once again. "So you know what I dream? You know what my heart is saying?"**

**"Yes." He said softly. He sat her onto her feet and stood up. "It would be wised if you washed up you ignored my orders last time and you still have your face stained with dried out tears. So I'll get the water nice and hot for you as you wash your self off before your bath." Sesshomaru offered.**

**Rin nodded and ran off to the bathing area in the house. Slowly her summer kimono fell to around her feet and she hung it up. Sesshomaru leaned against the door way of the bathing area and watched her with some what of a devilish smirk.**

**She stood up and took the small sponge from the bucket to wash her self. The warm water streamed down her thin, lovely body. She looked over to Sesshomaru as he watched her. "Hm? Is there Something on your mind Master?"**

**He shook his head. _"No, just enjoying the view."_ He thought to him self and not allowing her to hear. _"It's a good thing she can't hear my thoughts at the moment. It would make things, rather awkward on her. But I can't wait for the moment... The special moment..."_**

**Rin nodded and started to scrub her self down. Sesshomaru walked past her with the logs in his arms and tossed them into the fire under the tub. "So Rin..." He said trying to figure out how to place his words. "You're 16 now and you're a women..."**

**"What are you trying to say master?" She asked making things more difficult on Sesshomaru to get out what was on his mind. He tossed in a few more logs and closed the latched door. Her clean, wet, smooth body stood up and walked closer to him.**

**"It's nothing Rin." He replied. He stood up as well.**

**She gave him a tender, understanding look. "Master you can tell me anything. We are close enough to share feelings." She's softly as he placed her hand on his chest, where his heart would be located underneath.**

**"Rin... I..." He said softly and gave sad eyes. He placed his hands on her upper arms. "I think you should get into the tub before the fire dies out." He said to her not being able to say what he's wanted, still. He lifted her up like a bride in his arms and placed her into the tub. Slowly he poured in some oils and perfumes to help her smell as beautiful as she looked and give her soft, smooth skin.**

**"Thank you Master." Rin said thanking him for all his help.**

**"It's no problem Rin. My bed room door will be open for when you decide to sleep. It wouldn't be safe to sleep alone tonight with the villagers being pissed off about what I did to you." He said and walked to the master chambers. "Why can't I tell her? Should I wait until she's 18? But after all she is a woman now and no longer a child. So there would be nothing wrong with it." Sesshomaru said to him self as he pondered. Falling back onto the bed, his hair fanned out. "I want to love her... Make love to her... Make her feel like she's the only girl I wish to be with." Sesshomaru said again to himself placing his arms behind his head to relax a bit more.**

**"Master..." Rin said looking towards him with the water from the tub dripping down her body. "I had no idea you felt that way about me." She stood there looking at him from the door way.**

**Will continue on the next chapter...**

**Fan Fiction by: Joanne Thirlwall  
Original Contents by: The Creator(s) Of Inuyasha  
Year Made: 2006  
Last Edited: 2007**


	3. A Child No More

**Sesshomaru had sat up, his eyes wider than normal. "Rin..." He paused for a moment. "What are you doing? You were just in the tub a moment ago. Are you going to make my efforts go to waist?"**

**"I had a feeling my Master preferred me here." She walked closer to him. She gently took his hand and pulled it toward her chest. "It's your own fault Master. You made the mistake of telling me that you think I'm old enough." She changed around what he had said to her before to fit the situation of current events.**

**"Rin..." He repeated. Sesshomaru couldn't seem to bring himself to pull his hand away. "You're much too young."**

**"I want to please you Master." She whispered in his ear as she pressed her body closer to his. "I want you to be my first..."**

**Sesshomaru seemed to blush just a little bit but was too much in a daze to notice. He got up and did not say another word. He just stood in front of Rin as turned her backwards towards the bed. Pulling their bodies into a close hug, he slowly lowered her body onto the bed. At that moment both of their lips had met for the first time. He was about to bring himself to do something he wasn't so sure should happen.**

**Mean while in the near by village the villagers were starting to light their scrap would on fire. It was quicker than making proper torches. They had been planning for three days strait now on how to trick the apparently brilliant demon.**

**"Kill the demon and free the little girl!" The one villager had shouted.**

**"Shh, he's a wolf demon you idiot! He can probably hear you shouting. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew we were coming." The elder woman of the village had hissed at him. "He's a horrible demon for doing such a thing to a little girl. I wouldn't be surprised if he's raped her endlessly!" She sat down shaking, so sickened by the thought of Sesshomaru touching her in such a way.**

**"What if he actually loves her and Rin feels the same way?" A person from the back of the crowed had shouted. He was too weak to go through with the plan, but that did not matter. He did not wish to participate anyways. He found it cruel and inhumane. He groaned in pain as he gripped onto the side of his ribs.**

**"You should be resting to heal those wounds. You were in such a horrible battle with that demon from the sky," Cried a teen girl. She worried for the young demon fighter. She had forcefully guided him back to his soft hay bed.**

**"Rin maybe we should not do this. I still feel you are much too young." Sesshomaru had brought himself back down to his cold state and was trying to convince her out of it.**

**"Master, you should not tease a girl. It'll hurt her feelings." She put her hand on the side of his face. The wind had blown out the candle at the right moment. "After all, you did say I'm a woman now. So how could I be too young?"**

**Sesshomaru had been drawn into the moment. He kissed Rin, forcing her to lay back onto the bed it had been a while since he had even bothered thinking about something like this. His long nails traced up her leg and near her clit.**

**"Master..." Rin softly gasped in pleasure and blushed. Her soft eyes filled with a stary look.**

**"Okay we all know the plan. Do not stray from the plot! I want this to go well," Said the angry villager who was so desperate to kill the demon Sesshomaru.**

**As Sesshomaru had gotten closer to pleasing Rin, she pushed him off gently. "Master, I saw something. I think someone is in the house." She said scared and backed up toward the headboard of the bed.**

**Sesshomaru's eyes went a dark red. "Wait here Rin. Be quiet as well."**

_**"Crap... he's going to slaughter me!"**_** The man of the shadows thought. He was having second thoughts about going through with this plan. **_**"The little girl can save herself."**_** He became selfish in fear of his own life.**

"**Get out of my home villager!" Sesshomaru had growled heavily as he let his claws grow long in length and deathly sharp. The man hollered in pain as Sesshomaru got his point across to never trespass again. He grabbed the body and dragged it down the hallway and went to throw the body out of his home. Blood dripped onto the fine wood and temporarily left a mark behind. Sesshomaru was confused as the door would not open, then it made sense to him as he started to smell fire. Rin's screams for him were heard soon after that. **

**"Master Sesshomaru! Master!" Rin's voice echoed in his mind. It carried on as if they were on a rocky cliff and playfully shouting their names into the distance. **

**"Rin! RIN!" He growled loudly, dropping the body as he banged on the door. "Damn the bastards!" His fists punched through the door, only making cracks. His fists were cut up from the barb wire they used to hold the door closed. "Let Rin go!" He coughed from the fire getting into his lungs. **

**"Please Master! Please!" Rin started to cry. She watched in terror as his home was being burned with his body inside. **

**"Let my Master out!" She demanded with tears streaming down her face.**

**"Grab the horses, we're sending her a way to be taken care of!" The strongest man of the village had demanded. **

**"Please take the demon slayer as well! The poison has settled in his stomach, he is not well!" The teen girl had begged with hope in her eyes.**

**"Very well, place him in the back on the hay! But be careful!" The man said tying up Rin and tossing her into the back.**

**The horses we set off to go on a journey on the other side of the country on an island. Rin sobbed as the demon slayer lay in the hay, quiet and calm. He was enjoying the stars and tried to convince Rin that Sesshomaru would be fine. He also tried to keep her from crying with showing her the stars.**

**Sesshomaru panted and leaned his back against the door. Sliding down he eventually sat down with his knees to his chest. Looking at his hand he could see blood on his nails. But it was Rin's blood from their sexual encounter. He smiled softly and looked to it. "Rin..." His slender tongue licked Rin's blood off his hand. "Now we are completely linked." **

**Will continue in the next chapter...**

**Fan Fiction by: Joanne Thirlwall  
Original Content by: Creator(s) Of Inuyasha  
Year Written: 2007  
Last Edited: 2007**


	4. The Demon Slayer's Promise

**The morning sun was burning strong as it gracefully settled upon Rin's face. She winced a little from the rope burn. "Last night was horrible… Sesshomaru…" She curled into a ball as she lay in a neatly made hay bed with red cloth placed over it. "Sesshomaru…" It had been about a week. The horses did not rest because it was a rush job. They had to help the demon slayer live. "I wonder…" She said softly, getting up to look around.**

"**Quickly get some herbs!" One of the women of the new village had frantically said. It had turned out this was a healing village. Rin was in a trance watching everyone from her small window. Her small hands traced along the wall as she had watched everyone run around with homemade bandages and freshly grounded herbs.**

"**Mmm…" Her nose sniffed the air lightly. "I smell cinnamon. But… Coming from inside of here?" She was talking to herself as she slowly turned around.**

"**Care to join me?" The demon slayer had asked. His eyes rose up. His face was covered with blood stained bandages and it was hard to tell who he was.**

"**That is kind of you… But may I ask you something?" Rin had placed herself next to him, feeling the warmth of a morning fire.**

"**Yes." His voice would seem to remain in her head.**

"**Why is your voice familiar to me?" Rin asked rather boldly.**

"**That is because we know one another. We were once childhood sweethearts." He smiled handing her some bread with cinnamon. "You were asleep for quite a while, a week long to be exact. Would a broken heart be the cause?"**

**Tears had filled up Rin's eyes. "Yes. My Master is gone now because of that heartless fire." Weakly her mouth had opened to take a bite of her food.**

"**Though the fire was hot, it was cold." The demon slayer seemed to have a deep heart. "Listen, Rin. I promise you when I'm well enough I will travel back with you to your Master's home so you can place flowers by the rubble."**

"**Really," Rin was filled with excitement as her tears had disappeared. "Would you do something like that for me?"**

**The demon slayer gave a strong nod and was interrupted by a woman who walked in. "Kohaku, you have been up all night watching that girl sleep. I order you get some sleep." Kohaku sighed and just nodded again. He lay down and looked towards the blushing Rin.**

"**Why were you watching me?" She covered her face to hide it.**

"**I as worried about you," He rolled over to continue his much needed sleep.**

**Rin had gotten up and quickly left the house. She went to go help some villagers catch fish as a way to clear her mind. **_**"I was worried about you..."**_** She quoted Kohaku as she dipped her hand into the river. Her hair hung into her face as in a way to lose herself completely. Just to lose herself in a watery world of her own reflection. A mirror of which she could create a love scene in being reunited with her Master Sesshomaru, **_**"Master..."**_** Tears dripped down her little nose and into the river.**

**"Would it cheer you up if I asked you to come on a walk with me?" Kohaku appeared behind her. He seemed to be the only one to notice when something was wrong. "It would really cheer me up. You don't want to be selfish, would you?"**

**"Please leave me alone..." She sobbed and rubbed her tears away from her eyes with her forearm.**

**Kohaku quietly stepped into the river and walked over to her. He gently took both of her hands and smiled into her saddened eyes. "Come on..." He stepped a little closer. "I'll take off my bandages if it'll make you more comfortable... You'll finally be able to remember who I am."**

**"Kohaku, go to bed!" Yelled the woman who was left to keep him under control.**

**"Ko...Kohaku?" Rin was a little shocked. She knew she heard his name but couldn't understand why it meant to much to her. "Now I remember. You were my boyfriend!" She tackled him into a strong hug as she accidentally knocked him back into the river. Kohaku just laughed after giving a groan of pain.**

**"Yes, it's me." He pushed Rin's hair from her eyes. Rin helped him up and guided walked with him to sit under a shaded tree. "Sorry, but I am going to be spending the afternoon with my dear friend Rin." Kohaku had called back before they sat down together.**

**"You should lay down Kohaku, you don't look so good. You're skin is rather pale. I don't like how sick you look." She said softly.**

**"You sound like the women who have been looking after me. I told you I am fine. I just want to spend time with you. I've missed you." He turned his head toward Rin to watch her eyes avoid him. "Blushing again, I see?"**

**"No, you're just a rude and a cruel boy." She stood up, wanting to leave.**

**"Rin stay!" Abruptly he gripped onto her hand, forcing her to sit back down.**

**"You're always playing games Kohaku. I'm sick of you. You're a 15 year old boy, you should know better!" She said and folded her arms. "The only one for my heart is Master Sesshomaru!" Her arms folded as she began to act childish.**

**"I promised to return you home, would you at least listen to me you ungrateful wench." He grew rather frustrated with her. "And I'm much older than you think."**

**"Who said you could call me a wench? I have forgotten how little boys like change never change." Rin remained stubborn, but she did not budge.**

**"I'm sorry. I'll leave you be for now." He stood up and seemed to drift away as he headed back to the hut.**

**Rin had helped around the village, healing the injured, picking crops and fishing. For the remainder of that evening it was tiring for her. She was use to doing only simple things that Sesshomaru had asked of her. But it was refreshing to know what it was like to sweat and be proud of your own work. She couldn't seem to get rid of her smile she was happy for the time being.**

**"What a tiring day." Joking with one of the farmers and handing him the last basket of corn.**

**"Thank you, Rin." He walked away, happy himself for not having to work that hard and being able to take an hour break for supper while she continued to work.**

**The sun was down and Rin had glanced around making sure no one was watching. "Good I can wash off." But letting her guard down was a bad thing to do. Kohaku watched her, but convincing himself it was for her safety as he thought someone might harm her. Her delicate feet and hands soaked in the cold water. "It's different than a warm bath Master Sesshomaru usually gives me." She mumbled to herself, splashing water over her back. "And I don't smell like Lilies from this." She placed her summer kimono back on, dashing back to the hut she was staying in.**

**"Why is your hair all wet?" Kohaku had asked her. "You know we have a hot bath house for women during the day, right?"**

**"I know..." She said softly and sat near the fire to get dry.**

**"Don't sit so close; you're going to end up putting it out." He frowned. "Then why did you dirty our drinking water with your sweaty body?"**

**"I'm too shy to bathe in front of all those thin and pretty women. I'm just an average girl." Rin had protested against his reason for being so mean toward her.**

**"That's non-sense." Kohaku had come out of his dark corner; he stood tall and didn't look like he was in pain anymore. Rin's eyes went wide as she saw his facial bandages hung around his neck loosely. He knelt down in front of her. "You are as beautiful as any of these women." Kohaku's breath had whispered so softly she fell under his trance. Reaching for her face he kissed her on the lips.**

**"How did you heal so fast?" She asked after being kissed.**

**"I drank some demon blood." He playfully bit her bottom lip and kissed her again with longing to be hers again. "I keep my promises."**

**Will be continued in the next chapter...**

**Fan fiction by: Joanne Thirlwall  
Original Content by: The Creator(s) of Inuyasha  
Year Written: 2007  
Last edited: 2007**


End file.
